


Someone Lookin Pretty

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: her dorkiness is endearing [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza's a sap, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: Eliza never stops thinking about how perfect Maria Reynolds is, blushing to her ears when her name is even mentioned.
Aka, Eliza's a sap and loves her girlfriend too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if y'all were expecting another Ham Squah, I'll get right to work on that as soon as possible. I wrote this under ten minutes, and I thought I'd post it because I kinda missed these girls.. I love writing Eliza being a big ol' gay.  
> As always, no beta, so every mistake is that of my own.  
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Eliza loves everything about Maria Reynolds.  
  
She loves her hair, the way it cascades like a dark waterfall down her back and shoulders. Her hair smells a lot like coconut, Eliza had discovered one day while cuddling up to her. She's come to love the smell.  
  
Her eyes, small, but full of mystery. Dark brown. They weren't _just_ brown, though, Eliza tells her. Maria's eyes are a golden brown universe, with specks and stars in her eyes that make Eliza melt whenever those beautiful eyes even glance in her direction. When Maria looks at her, her brow quirked just slightly, Eliza feels her heart swell with unending love.  
  
Maria's face, in general, is soft and rounded and absolutely divine. Eliza always takes great care of kissing her beautiful face all over when they cuddle, ending the flurry with a big kiss on Maria's Ruby red lips. Afterwards, Maria always looks at her with those gorgeous eyes full of love, and Eliza nearly passes out every time.  
  
Eliza has also come to love Maria's body in general -- her frame is just.. Unique. Her frame is small, just barely bordering on _petite_ , yet her strength is obvious. Her arms and legs are just this side of lanky, yet the thin layer of muscle on her arms is visible, shows that she could probably kill a man. Just from looking at her, you can tell she could break your ribs with a punch but also shy away at compliments right after. It drives Eliza wild.   
  
Maria's _personality_ kills her in general-- on the outside, she's mysterious, holds herself together in that "I'm a bad bitch and I _will_ kill you" sort of way. She's intimidating, to say the least. But, on the inside?  
  
On the inside, Maria is soft and even a little shy. She gets bashful when Eliza tells her just how much she loves her, hiding her face behind her hands, giggling. She cracks lame jokes when they watch movies together. Eliza always laughs, digging her face in the crook of Maria's shoulder. She's too sappy for her own good, throwing cheesy lines at Eliza whenever she can, always requesting to watch dumb romance movies. Eliza loves it, loves the side of Maria probably only she gets to see.   
  
As Maria sleeps, drooling on Eliza's shoulder, she keeps thinking up more reasons why she loves her, why her heart grows three sizes every time she thinks about her. Eventually she falls asleep, too, holding Maria as tightly as she can.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I say every time, every hit, kudos and comment is appreciated greatly. I'll try to write for other pairings soon, I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> Hmu: @musicalstheatre on instagtam!


End file.
